Street Wars
by colouredblossom
Summary: The sight of blood, it can do strange things to people but to our dearest 15 yr old Kagome, it changed her life forever, whether for good or bad no one knows. She now battles on the street, no family just herself, blood and a war. Sessh/Kag *ON HOLD!*
1. Prologue

**Street Wars**

Hello my fellow readers, I must admit, I have had this story in my head for a while yet could not begin it until I had another chapter of my xmas fanfic up! It is a new inspiration which I created by listening to a song called "Change" by Daniel Merriweather. Please read and review, it is most appreciated.

**Prologue:**

Crying, it was all I could hear before I fell unconcious.

Anger...

Frustration...

Death...

Punishment...

Blood...

Fighting...

A place called the streets...

Here I had found a goal, it was my life but he would be my downfall, his intelligence amazed me the first time we met. I was a cat living on feral activity, he was a strong-willed dog, my enemy yet my ally. But now it was all being ripped away from me, this was what we called a Street War.


	2. Chapter 1

**Street wars**

Hiya peeps, this is the first chapter, I beg for you to review and tell me what you think, it is my first story I have focused within the modern era!

**Inuyasha Abbreviations:**

Miko - Priestess

Youkai - Demon

**Chapter 1 - Gone**

Blood, death, decay, it was all I could see, all I could smell. Tears poured from my innoccent eyes, they were gone, never to return to the living world.

My mother, my father, my baby brother, they were all dead. I knelt over their bodies as more tears spilled from my eyes. I knew exactly what this was, it was murder.

But who, how and why? What had my family done to deserve such a fate? I cradled my mother's head onto my lap crying harder. I didn't care anymore, my heart in that moment froze to ice. Never would I allow someone to enter my heart. Never would I allow them to die. That thought I repeated over and over again.

Sirens...

Flashing lights...

Shouting...

It was all that echoed in the back of my mind.

My heart cried silently now.

Many asked me questions, I answered none of them.

One thing interested me though, it was a book filled with photos, the officer had said I was to let them know if I could identify any of them.

I merely glanced at the first one, a useless image of some idiot who had raped an unfortunate passerby, the second image however caught my attention, it was of a woman, she looked like an older version of myself but I knew better, her face indicated murderous and cold thoughts. Below the picture there was a description:

_Name: Kikyou Hitomo_

_Charge: Murder_

_Victim: Inuyasha Taishou_

My eyes widened, Taishou, they were a powerful family an ally of my own family. Why would someone want to murder an ally of the Higurashi family?

I decided to keep such information in mind. I knew I was now to be the heir of the Higurashi family, it was meant to be my younger brother's title but he's dead now isn't he! Fuming I moved to the next image, my eeys narrowed into slits. Naraku! How could I have not noticed! I knew something was odd everytime he threatened my family at the restaurant but now I knew. He had murdered my family, looking towards the officer I beckoned him to me, my fingers laying on both Kikyou and Naraku. The officer immediately understood and allowed a kind lady to lead me out of the room, silently I allowed more tears to fall. They were all gone and it was all because of him! I watched as images sped through my mind, I could only imagine the screaming, agonizing pain they went through.

Blood...

It would become part of my life, my dreams, my nightmares.

From now on I would be different, I would do things to make people despise me, hate me all in protection for myself and their lives.

I would shed the blood of others and fight. Not kill or murder...just...fight...

To Be Continued

By jazzyinuluvsesshyxxoo


	3. Chapter 2

**Street wars**

Hello comrades, or fellow readers...lol, well I have been working on this chapter for the past week or so, hopefully you guys like it...just to let you know we have moved a few years forward prior to the incident with Kaggy's family's death.

ENJOY AND I BEG OF YOU TO REVIEW, I NEED ADVICE AKA FEEDBACK GUYS!

**Inuyasha Abbreviations:**

Miko - Priestess

Youkai – Demon

Kuro Chou – Black Butterfly

Tachi – group/gang

Hiraagi - Holly

**Chapter 2 – Infatuation**

Fighting...

It was an element required to draw blood, it had become a factor used within my life. I no longer showed my kind emotions to those of an ordinary eye, I was now known as the black miko. My power now feared by various enemies and allies, my bloodshed was common knowledge to many. I no longer cried daily over their deaths, I had changed dramatically over the past two years, I was now different.

"Wrong Mikoto, you are showing your weakness, by showing your opponent you are tired, they will know they have the upper hand, now mask your emotions. Better, except you need to use a stronger and more flexible offense in future."

I tire of these training sessions, it is beneath me to why Hakudoshi does not train them as he trained myself, that youkai is never around anymore...the day I met him is still freshly placed within my mind...

*~*~Flashback~*~*

"Run little miko I won't hurt you."

I snorted at this idiot's naive behaviour, he would soon become a beaten weakling, one who would never try to torment an innocent or murder those undeserving.

Blood...

I watched as it coated my fist, the crimson liquid remained warm despite the cold winds that surrounded us, hearing my victim's cry pushed my adrenaline further.

"Pathetic."

The male's eyes widened, his once contained hair matted over his face, his violet black eyes shook in fear, this made me smirk. Grabbing the sweat-drenched lining of his collar I brought his face towards mine.

"Tell me, why is it that I am able to defeat you? Is it because you are weak at fighting or," my fingers slowly traveled down his throat before they wrapped around the base of it's tender flesh, squeezing my hand tightly my victim began to gasp as he chocked.

"Or was it because you weren't aware?"

I laughed at his struggling, my grip tightened further as did the struggles of the man.

"If I let you go, will you follow me...or...will you attack the innocent again and be punished by my allies...hmm?"

Relaxing my grip, my victim answered me with a most pleasant answer, I had a new ally.

"I will join you and serve your every word miko sama, I apologize for all of my actions upon those that were innocent and undeserving to be beaten." he muttered, smart boy.

"Good, follow me houshii san."

My victim slowly followed, his pale hand clutching the aching pain that was spilling from his nose, I watched as he pushed the broken injury back in place, a small grunt escaping his lips from the pain of such an action.

"What is your name houshii san?" I asked quietly, my eyes traveling the area in source of danger or another opponent.

"Mi...Miroku, miko sama."

"Miroku huh? I like it, you may call me Kagome, not miko sama, it makes me sound like some old lady," despite his fear Miroku laughed at my sarcastic comment, I smiled, yet another ally and friend I had earned.

We continued our wanders down the shadow-filled alleyway, trees haunched to the middle, their arching branches swept leaves across my face, I ignored them with a careless fashion, besides their moist droplets were soothing to the headache I felt coming on.

I stopped and searched the area, someone was watching me...a youkai, my eyes wandered cautiously, their movements lingering on anything suspicious to a mere glance. Stretching my arm out I signaled for Miroku to stay put and be silent.

An aura, a dark malevolent aura, at this point I knew of two factors:

1. My enemy was a youkai.

2. They were above me.

Like lightening an eerie shadow leaped from a murky branch, droplets began to dance around us, fortunately if this youkai required tactics of scent, they would fail for the rain clogged any and every direction of scent.

"Kagome."

I felt my heart quicken, splattering of rain water collided around me. I was being encircled, reaching for my kattana I swiftly dodged a flame of fire.

So I had an element youkai to defend myself from, interesting. A large wind gushed at my right and then...nothing...

The aura had vanished, searching everywhere I could not see or feel my opponent, I was the one who would fail. For once I would be the one cut down, I had done everything to help this ill-forsaken world but now, now I would die.

Releasing my sword I knelt onto the flooded, grey pavement, water soaked further into my sodden clothing.

"Kagome, such an interesting name for a black miko. My you are an intelligent one, do tell me Kagome, what was your purpose for attacking and then keeping your victims?"

I looked into those grave, malevolent eyes, knowledge beyond my reach was hidden beneath their cold rimmed depths.

"To build an army of fighters, ones who I would eventually lead into battle against those who dare to harm the innocent."

My opponent chuckled, his eyes stayed focused on mine despite the humorousness he found within my words.

"My, you are very interesting indeed, I think I shall keep you. Your belief and my fighting I find acceptable. So tell me, do you wish to follow me Kagome?"

I smirked, this youkai had given me an opportunity I would never refuse. His power was beyond mine, an ancient source that I would forever be a slave to. Only one more phrase I could say to my deathly senpai, only one more phrase to express how I felt when my opponent had asked such of me.

"I accept."

*~*~End Of Flashback~*~*

Ever since then I have been trained under Hakudoshi's methods, his ancient movements understandable yet still an enigma to my mind. He had helped me to develop a new, stronger family, a family of fighters, my own place to belong, my own Kuro Chou tachi.

"Erm Kaggy..., Kags!"

I snapped out of my thoughts, facing Miroku I raised my brow in question.

"Kaggy, Kags?"

He laughed nervously, why I had kept this intelligent fool was beyond me.

"Didn't you say you had to leave at 6:30 pm?"

Oh crap, I had completely forgotten about tonight, maybe this was why I had kept Miroku...he was my personal talking planner book, that and he knew how to tell a joke. I smiled my appreciation to him before standing from my seat, the jade necklace my mother made swayed from my neck.

"I have to leave guys, don't let me come back tomorrow to find the place trashed either or you all know the consequences," I warned darkly as my followers bowed their understanding of what I had just spoken of.

"Good, well ja ne!," I shouted, my legs heaving me up the metal stairs and through the slowly darkening alleyway. I rubbed my arms to keep them from freezing as a cooling breeze swept my hair aloft, the leaves of autumn spiraled in farewell before fading into the clouded sky.

Looking over the options I currently had to avoid tonights events I sighed. None of them would work, and even if I did manage to escape what awaited me tonight, I would have the media swarming over me like I was the latest donut variety available. I certainly did not want such. Breathing in deeply I looked at what surrounded me, my life had changed drastically and Tokyo had too; the air had become more polluted with time, as did the blood in my life.

Reaching the whitened stairs to my grandfather's shrine, I slowly padded over each damp, grey surface. Not soon after the incident, I had come here to live with Gramps and Buyo, oh how I loved that overgrown feline. Reaching the top of the stairs I stood underneath the oakwood arch, I felt a warm smile grace my lips as I watched the sunset. It's light sparkled at me like magic, it was one of the good things within my past that remained. Gold, it over layered the colour of crimson, it's light far too powerful for darkness.

Yet when the night became full I would once again be absent from the condenments of my room. Shaking my head with a deep exhale, I entered the warmth of my home before I quickly rushed about it. Why I left such short amounts of time to prepare myself was beyond me. Undressing I nimbly slipped under the hot spray of water that greeted my face . I watched as steam coated the glass, the rising temperature comforting. Another thing I found I simply could not abandon, scented shampoo, Lilac, Almond and Jasmine to be truthful. Massaging the foamy substance into my scalp I inhaled , the sweetening scents of the liquid coating my head simply intoxicating. When I felt I had drowned my hair in the scented formula for a long enough time, I moved to rinse myself. Turning the cold water tap, I allowed boiling hot water to fall upon my face before I finally shut the shower off. Droplets carelessly dripped down my body as I slowly toweled my legs and then the rest of my body. I felt finely refreshed and moist like an early morning field of flowers. These pleasurable things I treasured from my past yet one thing I wishfully did not want to follow me was the duty and entity of being my family's heir, unfortunately such could not be avoided.

Sliding into the sleeveless midnight black dress I quickly zipped it to the hook where I clasped it together at the seam. The dress fit me nicely and as I pinned my hair up into and elegant yet simple bun I could not help to think of how much I represented the photos of my mother's younger self. From my creamed complexion to my long, black elegant tresses. How much I missed her presence. I once was like her in every way, kind, cautious, and sweet beyond anything. Now though, underneath me, not visible to any human or youkai but I was a copper scent, the sent of a vicious three years, the scent of a fighter's life, the scent of blood. I was a new, more stronger Kagome, yet I'd hope that one day I'd be able to rid myself of my bloody past and become what I once was, an innocent. Only could I ever hope of such, that someday something joyous enough would pure me, for if I were to ever hope of escaping what I was trapped withing, the key to unlocking my cage would be love.

"Jii-chan it the limo here yet?" I called, clasping a diamond necklace behind my neck as I clipped the matching diamond earrings in place, my jade necklace now a bracelet that graced my wrist, one that would remain hidden as would my truer self.

Hearing my grandfather's soft cry of a yes I felt myself smile, he was the only family I had left and unlike the rest of us he found everything to have some kind of history whether it be a mere fall of autumn to a dried pickle, jii-chan always had a tale to tell.

"Kagome you better hurry up now, your limo is waiting, such strange traveling contraptions we have nowadays, why I remember..."

I sighed, yet another tale he had for me.

"Yes I know, I have to go jii-chan, you can tell me as many historical facts as you want when I get back okay."

Reaching down I kissed my grandfather's forehead in departure before reaching for my purse, scarf and thick, black, long woolen coat, and then rushing out of the door.

I felt the soft breeze encircle me as I made my way down the shrine's stairs carefully. Looking towards the moonlit sky I smiled, the soft light emitted off it like a sea urchin's voice, it's smoothness fascinating, tonight it was a crescent moon, my favourite. Every time I saw the moon I would think of them and I still do, the Taishou family, they were ancient yet young beings. Their family symbol was a violet crescent moon, all that were pure blood and born from the moon branch wore the symbol upon their foreheads to represent such. Their whole enigma fascinated ,e yet one being out of their family had been murdered, Inuyasha. I had only met the hanyou once but during that one time we spent together, I had enjoyed in fact treasured it like no other.

Climbing into the limo I nodded my thanks to Kaede, such a kind old woman and a cautious driver too. If she kept this up her holidays would be a promising five weeks, that was for sure. Unlike my other drivers, Kaede had always kept within the time, was kind and never had a day off when I needed her the most. Indeed I think a raise would need to be placed in order for my kind aging friend. Perhaps if I gave her enough she would be able to go overseas and visit her relatives in China, kami knows how long it was since she last saw them in person. Indeed a raise was definitely needed to be put in order. Looking out the window I silently watched as thousands of lights twinkled at me. I only hoped for midnight to come soon, it was when most turned off their lights as they resigned themselves into slumber, I loved such a time for it was when I could actually see the thousands of stars which coated our atmosphere. Their silver beauty captured me, when I was a child I found them to be another mystery I wished to solve. That and I loved their silver colour.

Tonight at the event was going to be a long, boring yet interesting one. Apparently Madame Taishou and her son were to be attending. If they were it would be quite intriguing indeed.

Feeling the engine come to a pause I immediately snapped out of my daze. Making sure everything was in place, I gracefully left the limo, a mature and elegant smile upon my face. Making my way across th red carpet I politely answered a few questions asked by reporters until I finally reached my destination. Allowing the male in the silver tux to open the door, I entered.

Gold...

It coaxed nearly every surfaced in the heavenly room, gold and pristine white. I felt as if I stood within a kingdom, viewing over detailed structure I found that the host, Shippou Hiraagi, had done an astounding job. Speaking of the devil I turned around only to be greeted by the very host I was complying about.

"Kagome how great of a pleasure it is to see you!"

I laughed at my friend, despite his youkai age, Shippo was still a very energetic kitsune unlike most of the boring beings I had met before.

"Yes you also, so tell me my little forest friend, how have you been hanging?"

Shippo chuckled at the pet name, I had been calling him such since we got lost in a forest one day but Shippo had found the exit by using a green fox magic trick, our entire family had been searching for us too, both Shippo and I had been grounded for weeks, never were we to be so idiotic again.

"I have been fine sugar-angel, although yesterday I seemed to cause trouble for Kirara, my that neko really needs to stop cowering from that old geezer's cow. What's Totosai going to do with the aging beast? My place is best for it so our dear little kitty will just have to put up with him. Unless you want to take her?"

I was shocked by Shippo's question, he had known Kirara since he was a kit then again if the two got a break from each other it might also do them some good.

"I don't mind, she can live at my place, perhaps jii-chan can tell his ancient tales to someone else."

Shippo laughed humorously at my choice or words.

"So he's still bragging on about history, well I guess I'll have to pay him a visit tomorrow, is it okay if I bring the kitty with me then?"

I smiled at my friend.

"No come right over, if you come at lunch time we can all have a nice little celebration, does that sound good to you?"

Shippo grinned at my words, he loved my family's cooking it was one of the things we were famous for.

"I take that as a yes but I suggest you don't stay and chat with me or someone might get jealous."

My kitsune friend blushed brightly before muttering his goodbyes and running off to find his mate Rin. I was proud of him, my friend had a mate and soon if the auras I read were correct, he would have a baby to accompany it.

Gliding over to the punch I poured myself a drink, the fine, crystal glass glowed under the reflection of the lights which hanged within the beautiful chandelier that floated above me.

The night went unceremoniously that was until I was abruptly surprised...

"Kagome m'dear!"

I knew that voice anywhere and before I could respond I was placed into a near bone-crushing hug.

"Yes, hello to you too Toga," I croaked, the inuyoukai's chest rumbled with joyous laughter.

Did I mention that despite the Taishou family being an enigma that they were very friendly especially Toga or more commonly he was known as Inutaishou.

"Erm...I can't breathe."

Toga reluctantly let me go but his over-sized hand lay resting on my shoulder.

"My it has been far too long, and now you're the only one left. It's so sad but Kaggy you know I'll be here for you, you aren't lost and I promise that no harm will come to you. Oh my dear, I was so worried when I found out my two best-friends were gone but to know you are alright and living, it's just a blessing m'dear."

I beamed at my godfather, he could be such a terrifying youkai yet if you knew him well enough, you'd know he was just a big softy.

"Toga, darling, try not to squash my goddaughter to death, I do not want her in a hospital because you couldn't restrain yourself."

I laughed at the words of my godmother.

"Oh you hurt me my love, how could I ever possibly think of harming my dearest Kaggy, she's too precious for that," mocked the great dog demon as I felt the largest urge to roll my eyes.

"Father why is it that every time I go to fetch you and mother refreshments, I come back to find you harassing yet another one of the guests," I heard a smooth baritone voice imply.

"Come now Sesshou is that anyway to speak to your own father?"

I laughed at the mock-hurt evident in Toga's voice.

"In truth I won't be shocked if you ignore what Toga just said then," I chuckled at my godfather's expression.

"You hurt me Kaggy, what have I ever done to you?"

I raised an eyebrow towards the old taiyoukai.

"Would you really like me to answer that?"

Toga began to panic before he finally caved in.

"Err...no my dear. Say I'm parched, my love do you wish to accompany me?"

I shook my head at Toga before turning around and taking the offered glass of punch. I watched as Toga and my godmother made off in another direction, a smile gracing my features.

"It is nice to finally meet you Kagome. Do tell me, why is it that you are suddenly quiet when around my father you were almost near to being hyperactive?"

I felt anger boil within me, I think the rumours about this arrogant prick were true.

"Why is because I know nothing about you, since you already know of my name I would appreciate it if you were to tell me yours."

He then chuckled at me.

"Perhaps, I am after all not so much of an enigma as most seem to think of myself but then again I rarely associate with anyone. My name is Sesshoumaru and since you know my parents I doubt there is much to tell you," joked the taiyoukai as I laughed, maybe he wasn't so bad.

"No I highly doubt that Toga could ever not talk about his sons. You were a favourite topic of his however he would never tell me of your name, one thing is certain, he is a strange inuyoukai."

Sesshoumaru grinned, this I figured was his signal for when he found something to be humorous. Before I could say anymore I watched as Sesshoumaru was suddenly ambushed by a very cute looking boy.

"Sesshou kun!"

I laughed as I heard the taiyoukai curse repeatedly.

"We are not at home Gaburieru, now please would you restrain yourself?"

I laughed as I heard the quick reply,

"Nope."  
"Gabi I will not repeat myself again."

I watched as the toriyoukai reluctantly climbed off of Sesshoumaru's back.

"Kagome," I heard a rough voice yell, I rolled my eyes, what was with me being the main attraction for everyone?

"Erm...please excuse me for just a moment." I said as Gabi and Sesshoumaru silently watched me leave their eyes noticing the irritation which rolled off me, I could have told them one thing, they were in for a show if I got pissed.

"There's my woman, how have you been lately?"

I really wished he'd stop calling me that.

"Now Kouga I would prefer you to refrain from calling me 'your woman' because from what I was aware of, that 'pet name' is not true."

"But..."

That one word was the last straw, smirking I brought my mouth to his ear before I zapped him with my miko energy.

"Now Kouga are you going to call me that again or am I going to have to purify you to hell?", I whispered, Kouga's face faded to a pale tan,,k smirking I moved back to stand properly upright.

"Now if you excuse me, I have a youkai waiting patiently for me."

Kouga looked behind me as his eyes widened in recognition.

"Uh sure Kagome, I'll hopefully see you around, see ya another time," and before I could say my farewell he was gone, sighing at the cowardly ookami I made my way over to Sesshoumaru.

"Sorry about that, nearly everyone here has something to say to me yet that is where I become slightly puzzled, why?"

"Because you are a fascinating, beautiful and powerful miko with a mystery surrounding yourself," complimented Sesshoumaru, yet as the toriyoukai snorted I smiled.

"I like your friend Sesshoumaru, he has more sense then anyone here."

At this the toriyoukai glared, Sesshoumaru chuckled whilst I stared at the youkai perplexed, was it something I said?

But then as I looked into those sapphire blue eyes that sparkled mischievously, I discovered my answer.

"Oh yes and your friend is hostile too, may I be told as to what name I can refer to your friend as instead of being rude?" I asked, amusement remained within those eyes that were surrounded by a strong-willed glare.

"Gaburieru."

My eyes gleamed in appreciation to the toriyoukai.

"Thank you Gaburieru for telling me your name, I swear referring to you as 'your friend' was starting to become quite bothersome."

I abruptly turned my head into another direction, my ears perked, listening to that sound...

Standing I told the two to wait there as I began to slowly walk to the entrance of the balcony. I heard the sound yet again,...reaching the smooth, marble edge of the railing I looked to my left. The sound rang once more before finally stopping. Slowly a whitish purple strand of hair floated down from above me, me eyes wandered to the roof, sure enough, two purely crimson eyes bore into mine.

"Hakudoshi..."

I watched as my senpai grinned malevolently.

"Hello Kagome, tell me, have any of our fighters been behaving inadequately?"

My head slowly shook, Hakudoshi pondered over my silent yet truthful answer.

"Very well, have you received any more information on the enemy yet?"

This time I vocalized my words,

"As a matter of a fact, yes. So far we have discovered the whereabouts of the enemy's base where it rests in the center of Tokyo, this and that two-thirds of them are ningen fighters."

Hakudoshi nodded in understanding whilst something twinkled in his eyes, amusement, excitement? I couldn't be for sure but whatever it was happened to be good for us but not for the enemy, that much was for sure. The moonlight once covered by a grey cloud began to peak through as the wind slowly drifted south.

Hakudoshi noticing Sesshoumaru's approach to myself decided to end our conversation.

"I expect to see you tomorrow Kagome," I nodded and as he departed, so did the sound of bells chiming.

Tomorrow, what awaited me that day was sure to be brutal, smirking I looked towards my fingers, I could almost see the fiery red liquid coat them as we made victory know to our enemy...I became lost within my mind as I imagined our victory, a smirk still remained plastered upon my face.

"Kagome."

My eyes dulled of their spark and became curious as I turned to face the concerned taiyoukai.

"Where's Gaburieru?" I asked, noticing the toriyoukai was nowhere to be seen.

"He's at the chocolate fountain, probably already drowning in it," I laughed at Sesshoumaru's answer, so Gaburieru was a fanatic for chocolate, I'd have to remember that for future reference.

Coaxing in the midnight air I allowed the inuyoukai to inch closer, feeling his scent of lavender and safflowers waft across my nose, I shivered involuntarily. What was it about him that made my body react such? Studying him my brow lightly creased in concentration.

My eyes traced his long, silver locks that remained thickly straight, even under the silver moon they seemed to glow and highlight his form like an angel sent to earth. My eyes wandered over his masculine form, the tension in the atmosphere had caused for his muscles to bunch, by such I was able to visualize what exactly lay beneath that pristine white tux. Moving to his jaw line I noticed a patent smirk had appeared on his face. Staring at his lips I wondered just how soft they were, their texture reminded me of moist cotton after and early morning shower. Watching closely I saw his tongue dart out to graze his pearly white fangs, I began to wonder exactly how sharp their points were. Drifting my eyes to his nose, I noticed how perfectly shaped it was, pointed yet slightly round. Continuing my venture this time I traced his markings, from the maroon stripes on his cheeks to the violet crescent moon upon his forehead. Such envious features he had, huffing lightly I moved my eyes to his closed lids, his long lashes and red eyelids making him look like a godly creature and not a beast.

Finally the soft pads that covered his eyes lifted and then our eyes met. I couldn't understand the emotions which flickered through those shining, golden orbs that made honey look less sweeter of a substance to what it was. All I could see were those shining orbs of a sun goddesses' fire, the way they flicked like a beaming light, how they seemed to bore into my soul, those orbs had me feel warmer than any other moment within my whole entire life. Yet staring into those orbs made me realize a few very important facts:

One, I had been looking at him for the past several minutes.

Two, he too had been noticing my stares.

Three, Whilst knowing I had been staring he had silently mocked me for his own amusement.

And four, he was still staring at me as I was to him.

Feeling my heart-rate quicken by what felt like two-hundred thousand miles per hour, I abruptly lifted my gaze to the star-filled sky.

"Uh ...tell me Sesshoumaru, do you erm...," I inhaled deeply before I attempted to ask his again.

"Tell me Sesshoumaru, do you like the moon?"

Shifting my gaze to him I felt my cheeks redden, he was still staring at me!

"Why do you ask, Kagome?"

I felt the urge to shudder from the intensity of when he spoke, I moved my gaze back towards the silver and black sky.

"Well, I simply asked out of curiosity. But to 'me' I find the moon entrancing, the way it glows so brightly and changes shape every night, it's strange but when I look at the moon all of my fears, my bad memories, they all just fade like when I figh...," I left my sentence hanging, I basically just told him hakf of my secret, Hakudoshi sure wouldn't be happy if he found out, way to go Kaggy, get us into shit and dig ourselves our own grave, that's just what we need at this moment in time!

"You fight, I was unaware of such. Tell me Kagome, what specific fighting do you specialize in?" he asked, his eyes still focused on mine, but what was I to say, oh I just randomly beat up people because they deserve it and I like the sight of blood, wait maybe that would get this fool away from me, it couldn't hurt to try.

"You really wish to know...? Alright Sesshoumaru I will tell you something that I have never told anyone before. I don't have just one fighting technique I specialize in, as a matter of a fact I know various techniques that I can perform and to be truthful I use them on those deserving whenever I can. I fight on the streets, I hurt people, all of the time. I draw their blood and make it coat my hands every time. All to protect the innocent, you see I 'am' dangerous."

My eyes shifted to his, except the expression upon his face was not something I was expecting to see, he was smirking!

"Sesshou kun!" shouted a childish voice, I laughed as the taiyoukai rolled his eyes yet blushed when he winked at me.

"No signs of chocolate on your attire, I say that I need to correct my earlier assumptions, you merely drank from the chocolate fountain and for once did not drown yourself in it's substance. It is quite peculiar as to why you did not but I find this change to be better." commented Sesshoumaru, the toriyoukai mumbled incoherently, saying that Sesshoumaru was going to be repay rather rudely for such an insulting annotation.

Before I could react tot he two youkai's behaviour, I was suddenly pulled into a fierce hug.

"Kagome!" boomed a loud, deeply cheerful voice that I knew far too well, this time I rolled my eyes.

"What is with youkai saying my name?" I muttered in annoyance, Sesshoumaru smirked at my question, humour evident upon his face.

Softly growling my displeasure, I waited until Inutaishou reluctantly released me for a second time that night.

"Thank you." I whined, my body shaking to loosen their squashed muscles.

"You know Kago if I didn't know better I'd say you 'were' an inuyoukai." mused my godfather as I stared at him wide-eyed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Inutaishou's chest rumbles with laughter, he was an inu for sure.

"Oh my dear, nothing at all. Now Sesshou-boy, your mother, Gaburieru and I plan to leave soon so I suggest you wrap things up here whilst we go and say goodbye to Shippou and Rin." said the inuyoukai before he and his wife left through the golden entrance, Gaburieru slowly following them.

"Why is it that I cannot smell the blood on you I wonder...,"

I quietly complied and placed the tip of my finger on his nose before dropping my barrier as a tiny speck of my miko powers hit his senses, Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at the scent upon me.

"I am a miko Sesshoumaru, my body remains pure no matter how much blood I drown myself beneath , the only way for me to become impure is to murder an innocent, yet never will I do such," my eyes became pale, the memories of my families' death played freshly within my mind.

Feeling his hand grace my shoulder I turned to face him.

"Do you wish for me to take you home?" he asked kindly but I quickly declined.

"No I'll be alright, my limo has already arrived, Kaede san shall drive me home but I thank you for the offer Sesshoumaru. I think it is time I retired for the night. It was nice meeting you Sesshoumaru, perhaps the next time we meet it will be less formal I suppose."

"Hai, a less formal meeting would be nice. Thank you for your company, farewell Kagome."

"And you also Sesshoumaru." I muttered before disappeared into the room so that I may say goodbye to the host and his mate.

*~*~Sesshoumaru's Point Of View~*~*

Hearing her last words before she was gone I smiled. Kagome truly was an enigma yet what she'd revealed to me tonight, that was quite intriguing. To know someone like her was a prize all in ones' self, but to be more then someone she merely tolerated, I wonder what that would feel like? To have her be overly joyous just by seeing you face. I wonder what such an experience could be like? The first time I saw those serene blue eyes, they startled me like lightening. Her whole figure was stunning as was her grace when she moved. Never had someone been as impressive to gain my attention. I remember her features quite well, her heart-shaped face glowed a pale almond complexion, her ebony black tresses were long and elegant as was the lashes which enveloped those magnificent eyes. Her long, perfectly pointed nose framed her eyes nicely, her lips moistly pink were admirable to a peach coloured rose, her teeth perfectly square and pristine white, everything about her was amazing. I was interrupted from my musings as Gaburieru jumped upon my back shouting.

"Do you ever stop?" I asked suddenly irritated that I had been interrupted.

"I take it you like Kaggy then," I chose to ignore Gaburieru's comment and turned to face father who suddenly seemed saddened, for once I could actually understand why he was like such and to be perfectly truthful, it was humorous yet a disgrace to our family, for once though, I would let it slide.

As Gaburieru's breathing slowed, I knew the toriyoukai had fallen asleep. Sighing I quietly followed my parents through the doors at the back, there we would be picked up by Jaken, how I hated the ugly imp although I did enjoy kicking him once in a while.

Gingerly I lay Gaburieru across the chair and placed the toriyoukai's head upon my lap. Facing the window I watched as the city lights soon became the tall pine trees and sakura of our driveway. My family had owned these one hundred acres for over one thousand years, yet we once used to own the entirety of the Western lands but that changed over time, slowly we sold off the land we once owned and slowly we watched as the world began to grow around us. Feeling the limo come to a halt I carefully picked up my adopted sibling and carried the toriyoukai into the palace. It still stood after my seven hundred and twenty-five years of living, this being because father had it secretly improved so that we have use of the luxuries of technology and it's offerings. Never would I bore of the forests' sweet and calming scent, ti would forever remain a remedy within my mind. Sliding the shoji screen open with my foot, I walked over to the large chestnut coloured bed, quietly I placed Gaburieru upon it's blue silken sheets, the linings stitched upon it's surface ancient and only visibly read by inuyoukai, toriyoukai and silver miko. Swiftly I left the room in pursuit of dinner, I had been told it was to be pumpkin soup with freshly baked bread, human food to be exact. Unfortunately the lesser youkai had all died out over the years and now all intellectual youkai must feed upon the same food as a mere mortal. This however does not phase me, in fact I find I quite enjoy a variety of them, I used to never eat it and now I regret wasting six hundred years of my life not indulging in a mortal's food.

Lifting the two trays, my suspicions were confirmed, so it was pumpkin soup. Walking across the red velvet floor I soon came upon my bedroom. Lifting my foot I nudged the shoji open before I slid my elbow into the gap and slid it open to it's full extent. Entering I saw my adopted sibling sill lay asleep, the toriyoukai's breathing evened, at least that was one good thing about my sibling, Gaburieru didn't snore. Placing the two trays upon my black desk which overflowed with papers from previous years of school work, I softly strode over to where Gaburieru lay asleep. Kneeling down I bent forward and nudged my sibling's shoulder with my hand.

"Gabi wake up or don't you want dinner? It'll go cold if you do not get up," slowly to my amusement Gabi opened her drowsy eyes.

Yes Gaburieru was a female, she just dressed up as a male because it didn't make me feel so bad when she defeated me at jujitsu. That and she prefers the fashion of men's clothing, such was understandable of course. Women's clothing wasn't exactly made for comfort from what my sister and mother have told me. I looked towards Gabi as her hand brushed the hair from my face, her eyes shining with adoration, this was a common thing for her to do, not that I minded, she was my sister after all.

Silently I stood and reached for the two trays that sat upon my desk. Once they were both carefully being held by each of my hands I walked around to my side of the bed and placed my tray upon the besides table, Gabi who gingerly sat upwards against the headboard accepted the tray within my hands before she leisurely devoured the soup with the overly large spoon. Climbing under the bedding I also sat against the headboard before eating every morsel of my dinner, delicious. Once finished we both lay beneath the silken sheets, Gaburieru clinging to the back of me, her head laying upon my silver hair which lay in a silken pool.

Closing my eyes I listened to the sounds which surrounded me – father's laughter echoed through the many halls within the palace, bugs and animals chirped and sung to the rhythm of the night, my computer's engine hummed as the fan belt ran within it's casing, Gabi's breathing remained paced and conserved, then there was the sound within my mind – all I could think of was her, no matter what I did my infatuation with the miko was unbelievable, why with the amount of things I'd do to get her attention upon me, someone would think I was some damned stalker! Deciding that sleep may rid me of these pesky thoughts I fell into a deep slumber and dreamed...of her, the women I was trying to forget, Kagome.

To Be Continued.

By jazzyinuluvsesshyxxoo

Phew was that a long chapter, wouldn't you agree?? Arigato to all of those whom have read this story! My xmas story I need a break from to form and mold my ideas so for now I shall work upon this and many of my other marvelous stories! Oh yes and int he next story another charcter will be revealed, her name is Hana Kyouhaku - a charcter in attribute to one of my good reviewers ;P! Please review and tell me what you think! It would be highly appreciated and also give a big clap to my friend Gabby who has helped me create this story thus far, then I would love to give a big hug and kiss to those who have reviewed also! :D

Ja ne to all!

Jazu chan xoxo /^.~\"


End file.
